Obstáculos del amor
by Cprincess
Summary: Cómo superaran Ron y Hermione los obstaculos que se les ponen para poder realizar su amor. ¿Lograran realizarlo al fin ¿Cómo tratarán la noticia de un embarazo inesperado? . Primero que escribí, así que disculpen lo malo. REVIEWS! [Ron]x[Hermione]


**Obstáculos del amor**

**Por: Coniitah**

Era una noche oscura en la sala común de grifindor mientras una joven de tan solo 16 años de pelo castaño un poco desordenado pero manejable en ocasiones, miraba las estrellas en ese sillón que tantos recuerdos contenía, tomaba chocolate caliente, tan caliente que llegaba a quemarse la boca, pero no le importaba, estaba tan consumida en sus pensamientos que no asimilaba nada del exterior, pensaba en cuan rápido habían pasado los años. 

- "si pareciera como si ayer llegue a ese tren y me les acerque" — ese había sido el momento en que pudo sentir que todo cambio, ese momento que todos buscamos pero muy pocos encontramos a lo largo de nuestras vidas. — "Quien diría que terminaría aquí, con este amor dentro, por el que menos hubiera pensado en su momento" — 

De repente alguien la saca del mas profundo de sus pensamientos, este era ni mas ni menos la persona por la que suspiraba todas las noches, en la cual perdía su mirada, por la cual estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo, lo deseaba, lo quería… ¿pero lo amaba?, esa pregunta se la había estado haciendo hace ya algún tiempo y luego recordó. 

Flash Back 

-¡Hermione responde lo que te pregunto! — dijo una preocupada pelirroja hacia su amiga del alma.  
- ¿Que me preguntaste Ginny? — dijo despistada hermione ya que de nuevo estaba perdida en sus sueños, pensando en ese pelirrojo que la volvía loca.  
- ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo amas como para luchar por el? Lo amas como para hacerle ver que no debe estar con esa desteñida de Stella?  
Hermione empezó a debatir esta idea en su mente, ¿en verdad lo amaba? O era una obsesión como alguna vez lo fue Víktor?  
- No se Ginny, estoy sumamente confundida, se que lo quiero, lo deseo, pero no se si es solo porque justo cuando yo termine con víktor para estar con el, el se emparejo con Stella — 

Fin Flash Back 

-Hermione! Hermione! — decía un preocupado Ron mientras pasaba su mano delante de los ojos de la castaña sacándola bruscamente del trance en que se encontraba.  
-¿Que pasa Ron? — dijo hermione un poco distraída pero con una voz extremadamente dulce.  
- Nada, es que te vi tan solita en el sillón que pensé venir a saludarte — dijo Ron con una jovial voz, pero quizás un poco distraído, hermione noto esto pero no le dio importancia.  
- ¿Y de donde vienes tan tarde? Quedan unos minutos para la inspección y tú afuera a estas horas. — Dijo ella tratando de disimular la preocupación que tenia por ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes-  
- Andaba en una cita con Stella — la sangre de hermione hervía cada vez que le mencionaban a esa rubia desteñida — vengo de dejarla en la puerta de la casa de slytheryn — hermione nunca pudo creer que Ron se metería con una slytheryn pero era su decisión.  
- Ahh que bien — dijo hermione tratando de fingir una sonrisa que le costo mucho y apareció un dejo de tristeza en la cara de la joven, Ron se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto  
— pasa algo Hermi? — como odiaba que le dijeran así pero como venia de el, ella soportaría que la tratara de cualquier forma.  
- no… creo que iré a acostarme —  
La chica se acerco a el para despedirse y beso su mejilla, el sintió como la sangre le subía muy de apoco a la cara. Y al ver como el amor de su vida se iba recordó el momento en que empezó con Stella. 

Flash Back 

Ron tenia todas las intenciones de embriagarse al ver lo "feliz" que hermione aparentaba ser con Víctor, aunque este no sabia que eran meras apariencias, tomo una botella de whisky fugaz (un tipo de whisky muy fuerte del reino mágico, no conocido por el mundo muggle) y fue cerca del lago a beber. Antes de poder abrir la botella se le acerco una muchacha que el conocía únicamente de vista pero que le habían dicho se encontraba muy prendada sentimentalmente de él, su nombre era Stella. Se le acerco y Ron la miraba con una cara muy hostil pero a la vez dejaba ver la tristeza.  
- Hola, me llamo Stella - dijo una nerviosa joven parada al lado del pelirrojo.  
- Que tal soy Ron — la miro de pies a cabeza y luego dijo — sabes no es por ser pesado ni nada pero tengo un asunto que atender — mostrándole la botella.  
- No si ya me di cuenta — dijo una risueña pero segura Stella — pero no te dejare emborracharte por la razón que sea que tengas.  
- ¿Que derecho crees que tienes para mandarme así? ¿Porque debería escucharte? — dijo un ya muy irritado Ron -  
- El derecho que me da quererte — dijo Stella, esperando algo así como una respuesta a su declaración pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue  
- ¿como si ni siquiera me conoces? — dijo confundido Ron  
- eso es lo que tu crees - luego comenzó a enumerar las cualidades de Ron, los gustos, lo que le molestaba, y luego toco la herida… - … y también sé lo mucho que te gusta esa hermione, y que el que ella este con Víktor Krum te molesta mucho y aunque hayas sabido esconder muy bien tu atracción hacia ella, yo te conozco mas de lo que me das crédito — se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de ella y trato de decir algo.  
- Quien te crees que er… - y empezó a sentir la respiración de esta muchacha en su oído luego ella balbuceo algo.  
- No me importa que la quieras a ella, yo estoy dispuesta a esperar una eternidad por ti —  
Ella empezó a besar el cuello de Ron, delicadamente, tal y cual Ron había soñado que hermione lo hiciera algún día, el empezó a ceder, después de recorrer todo su cuello, le dio un mordisco el la oreja y fue violentamente a sus labios, el no hacia nada, hasta que pensó " estoy harto de esperar por ella, que se de cuenta que la amo y que daría mi vida por ella, buscare el amor en Stella" y así el pelirrojo cedió ante la presencia de esta mujer y siguió besándola hasta que se convirtió en algo mas, hubo pasión descontrolada. Ron se quedo dormido y al despertar esperaba encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños pero no era ella, y allí decidió que debía olvidarla. 

Fin Flash Back 

- Adiós amor susurro a lo lejos — y hermione escucho algo y giro para vez si era cierto pero el pelirrojo por vergüenza giro y disimulo haciendo pensar a la castaña que había sido producto de su imaginación. 

A pesar de pensar constantemente en el hombre que le quitaba el sueño, hermione logro concebir el sueño, para despertar pensando en el. 

Para Ron no fue muy diferente, el estaba muy confundido, llevaba tres meses con Stella y para decir la verdad la quería mucho, pero pensaba que nunca iba a poder amar a alguien como hizo con hermione. "nunca podré amar a Stella así, como ame a Hermi, ¿la ame o como la amo?" se cuestionaba mientras su amigo lo saco de su trance al llamarlo para desayunar. 

Como Stella era una Slytheryn, no podía o mejor dicho la incomodaba desayunar en la mesa con Ron, especialmente por cierta mujer que sabia que estaría allí. 

Entonces allí estaban en la mesa Harry, Ron, neville, Ginny y unas amigas de ella. Luego llega Hermione, y por alguna razón había estado llorando, se le notaba en los ojos, los tenia muy rojos, Ginny la miro y le hizo un gesto de consuelo con la cara puesto que sabía lo que le pasaba. Hermione se sentó como siempre enfrente de Ron y a un lado de Harry, y nadie noto los ojos extremadamente cristalinos de la joven, todos excepto uno, obviamente, Ron, la miro muy angustiado y le pregunto. 

-Herms, ¿que te paso? ¿Estuviste llorando? — hermione contaba en que nadie lo notara, especialmente aquel pelirrojo.  
-No Ron, no me pasa nada  
-¡No te creo! Cuéntame, soy tu amigo lo recuerdo sabes que estaré siempre para ti…- pero hermione no escuchó nada después de la palabra "amigo", se le quedo grabada y como un eco en su cabeza, pensaba "seré su amiga por siempre, por mi culpa, por mi culpa!" 

Esta salio corriendo del comedor hacia un pasillo, Ron salio tras ella muy confundido pensando que quizás el le pudo haber dicho algo para disgustarla o hacerla sentir mal, nadie les presto mucha atención, ya que era común que ellos se gritaran y pelearan, excepto una rubia que miraba desde otra mesa. 

- Hermione!! ¡¡Vuelve!! ¡Ahora! — dijo un Ron ya mas alterado, mientras hermione se había adentrado a un pasillo, Ron la encontró y la tomo de la muñeca y la apego contra la pared, no violentamente sino como represaría.  
- ¡Ron suéltame!  
- ¡no hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa!  
- ¡TU, tu me pasas! — y se soltó y corrió hasta el jardín, Ron la siguió muy confundido por todo lo que acababa de acontecer, sin darse cuenta de una muy celosa novia que los seguía a ambos.  
- Hermione?? Hermione?? — decía Ron mientras se adentraba en un laberinto en los jardines. Hasta que escuchó unos sollozos y los reconoció enseguida, esa era hermione.  
- ¿Herms que pasa? ¿A que te refieres con que yo soy lo que te pasa?  
- A eso pues Ron… ¡tú me pasas! Tu eres el que esta en mi cabeza y no se va, Rondas en mis pensamientos como un fantasma — el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que escuchaba y hermione no podía creer que lo decía — estas en mis sueños, mis anhelos, en mi todo, pero especialmente en mi corazón… y-yo…t-t-ee… a-a-mo Ron — dijo muy nerviosa hermione y ya mas atenta a lo que estaba diciendo, y sentía como su cara ardía y sus mejillas hacían concursos de colores. 

Después de unos minutos que Ron no reaccionaba, no movía ni un músculo, hermione dijo 

- Sabia que reaccionarias así, disculpa por decírtelo así. — y salio corriendo de nuevo, llorando; Ron trato de seguirla pero antes de alcanzarla se topo con Stella. 

- Stella, ¿que haces acá? — dijo Ron muy extrañado  
- Nada, nada, paseaba pues — mintió Stella un poco nerviosa. Luego tomo a Ron por el brazo y se lo llevo de vuelta al castillo. 

Entretanto hermione sentía que el mundo se le caía en pedacitos, falto a todas las clases programadas del día. Harry estaba muy preocupa, atino a preguntarle a Ron el cual le dijo que no sabia, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero como Harry era tan despistado no lo noto, luego le pregunto, ¿buscaste en la biblioteca?, Harry le dijo que si y que no la había encontrado. Ron se sintió culpable, pero no había

nada, por el momento, que el pudiera hacer, así que se resigno. Pero por alguna extraña razon evito a Stella todo el día, cosa que molesto mucho a la rubia pero el se excuso diciéndole que le dolía mucho la cabeza y que tenia muchas osas en su mente.

Eran ya las 9.30 de la noche y no habían señales de hermione, Ron se desespero de a poco, sabia que hermione era muy puntual y que debido a su cargo de prefectos no podían legar tarde a la revisión. Habían pasado ya dos horas de eso, era casi la media noche y Ron se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala común, y sintió alguien que lo observaba. 

_Era hermione_. 

- Ron, tengo que pedirte disculpas…- con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y realmente hinchados. 

-No...- dijo Ron tapándole la boca con los dedos, este se paro y quedo muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que sentía su respiración, también sentía como enrojecía su cara, pero eso ya no importaba, se acerco mas a ella sacando sus dedos de su cara, hermione había a empezado a respirar entrecortado cuando sintió el contacto, el se empezó a acercar, ella solo se quedo ahí, sintieron como de a poco sus narices se rozaron, luego sus labios, para terminar en el beso mas tierno y dulce, hermione puso sus manos en su pelo, desordenándolo mas de lo normal y Ron ya la tenia agarrada de la cintura, muy apegada a el, se separaron por la falta de aire, y Ron se acerco a su oído y le susurro: yo también te amo. 

Hermione despertó y no quería abrir los ojos, porque pensaba que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero se levanto y bajo a sentarse, ahí en una esquina estaba Ron con uno amigos, y en el momento en que este la viera, no le quito los ojos de encima "ella tiene luz propia, y si tan solo la compartiera conmigo, la haría feliz, pero...pero... que hay de Stella?" pensaba mientras hermione leia un libro y timidamente lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Hermione y ron se escabullían periódicamente para una sesión de apasionados e incontrolables besos, nadie lo sabia, era _SU_ secreto. Llevaban un mes así. Hasta que un día hermione le dijo. 

-Ron… - poniendo sus manos en su pecho para crear espacio entre ambos- ¿tú me amas verdad?  
- ¿A que viene esa pregunta princesita?.. ¡¡Claro que te amo!!, lo he hecho desde el primer día en que te vi, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que muera.  
- Entonces porque no has terminado aun con Stella? — dijo con una voz entre enojada y triste  
- En verdad no se porque...- dijo, notando que ella se había alejado notablemente de el. Luego ella lo tomo por la corbata, lo acero a ella, le planto un beso, que fue tierno y apasionado y cuando se despegaRon ella dijo...  
-Ron...- con una voz sensual y provocadora, que hizo que el pelirrojo no se resistiera y la mirar con ojos babosos — debes terminar con ella, no me gusta ser la "otra", mientras Ron pensaba "¡por merlín que la amo!, debo dejar de hacerle daño a Stella"  
-bueno amor — dijo Ron — terminare hoy mismo con ella y hermione dijo-  
-¡Eso fue fácil! Ajaja — continuando con la sesión de besos en que se encontraban. 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
_

- Stella debemos hablar —dijo Ron  
- ¿De que amor?  
- no me digas amor, tu sabes que lo nuestro acabo hace mucho, que yo no te amo y que nunca lo hice, por mas que trate.  
- ¡no Ron! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Lo podemos solucionar! ¡Yo se que si! Yo… y-yo- tendré un be-bebe tuyo… -dijo al borde de las lagrimas Stella  
- QUEE?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?! — dijo Ron muy exaltado  
- es verdad, estoy embarazada, recuerdas la noche en que comenzamos a salir…-  
- ¡pero eso fue una vez! ¡Y usamos protección!  
- pero no siempre es efectivo… 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Hermione estaba en su habitación, arreglándose para darle una sorpresa a su amor, esa noche le diría que quería ser suya, en cuerpo y alma, que estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho mas debido al gran amor que siente por el. 

De repente llega Ron, con cara de devastado y a hermione se le cae la sonrisa por alguna razon y le dijo. 

- ¿Que pasa? Que paso con Stella?  
- E-ella e-esta… embarazada… - dijo Ron con voz de derrotado  
- ¡¡¿¿que??!! ¿¿Te acostaste con ella?? ¡¡Yo que pensaba entregarme a ti hoy!! Pero veo para ti es mas importante una rubia desteñida… - dijo hermione con lagrimas en las mejillas, y termino diciendo — ¡vete! Vete y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca mas Ron weasley! ¡Nunca mas! 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
_

Ron estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con su cara entre las manos pensando que iba a hacer, habían pasado 2 días del incidente con Stella y hermione y no había siquiera salido de su habitación, a pesar de las protestas de Harry y Ginny. De repente recibe una lechuza con un mensaje, era blanca con plomo, la reconoció, era la lechuza de Stella. 

Abrió el mensaje y decía: 

"Ron:

Antes de todo quería decirte que te amo, y que se que la ultima semana estuviste con hermione, ya acepte que la amas a ella y no a mi, pero cuando tu viniste a terminar conmigo yo me desespere y no pensé lo que dije y te dije que estaba embarazada sin pensarlo y peor sin ser cierto, espero que algún día puedas encontrar el perdón en tu corazón para mi y que algún día nos volvamos a ver, me iré de Hogwarts y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una situación mejor. Anda a buscar a tu amor Ron, te lo mereces.

Con amor Stella Portella" 

Ron quedo impactado, no podía creer semejante mentira departe de Stella, pero inmediatamente vino hermione a su mente, tomo la nota y mando a la lechuza con una respuesta fría pero merecida. 

"Stella

Lo que hiciste no merece perdón, pero tratare de encontrar en mi corazón lo que me pides, pero no enseguida, yo también espero que la próxima vez q nos veamos sea en otras circunstancias.

Ron Weasley" 

Ron fue en busca de hermione, la encontró en la sala común, la vio y sintió un alivio inmenso. Que no se aguantó y la tomo por detrás y la besó mientras todos los expectantes quedaron estupefactos, inclusive Harry y Ginny. Hermione le pego una cachetada a Ron por desubicado siendo que ella ya le había dicho que no quería nada mas con el, pero Ron se le acerco y le dijo. 

- Yo te amo a ti, no importan con quien haya estado antes, porque a la que quiero ahora eres tu — hermione de a poco cedía a sus encantos y luego le pregunto.  
- Y el embarazo de Stella? — pregunto temerosamente la chica  
- Fue una mentira de ella para mantenerme alejado de ti y atado a ella — dijo Ron con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Hermione lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas y Ron le susurro al oído. 

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — le dijo muy tiernamente  
- Ron… estaría encantada — dijo hermione que después de todos los obstáculos que había tenido para estar con su amado, por fin lo logro y nadie se interponía en su camino. 

Y aunque sabían que venían muchos obstáculos por delante, en ese momento solo estaban ellos, sus labios, sus caricias. 

Se amaban y eso es todo lo que importa. Luego ambos se abrazaron y al mismo tiempo se dijeron al oído.

-Te amo — con voz media atontada  
-¡Yo mas! — dijo hermione  
-¡No! ¡Yo más! — dijo Ron 

Y así comenzó una pelea que terminaría en un beso y muchas mas por seguir, se amaban. Lo mejor que hay en la vida es amar y si tienes suerte… digo, _la mejor suerte del mundo_… la persona te ama de vuelta.

x.x.x.x.x

N/A:

Tomatazos, flores?... Su opinión en los reviews!

Tomen en cuenta que fue la primera historia que escribí, y fue hace harto tiempo.. Además no soy para nada fan de los Ron/Hermione..

REVIEWS!

Nos leemos!

Atte.

Coniitah


End file.
